Invader S
by Livinginabox
Summary: My friend's OCs go to conquer Earth!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This story is co-authored by my friend, Sabrina, otherwise known as BunnyFrogManiaXD. It uses her OCs, Charlotte and Invader S. Charlotte is a SIR Droid with purple eyes and a bow. Invader S, or S, as we shall call her, is an Irken female. They are OCs that belong to BunnyFrogManiaXD. Invader Zim is copyrighted by Jhonen Vasquez. The only thing I own is the plot. Begin!

"Hello, Zee!" the voices exclaimed. "You are quite tall! You will go to planet Baff, home of the candy cane forests." An overjoyed Invader Zee scampered off, dragging his SIR Droid behind him. The Tallest called up the next Invader.

"Invader S! Invader S?" they called. A medium sized Irken female stepped up. She scowled at being the last one in line-she had a massive ego, and was hoping to get started as soon as possible. "A girl? You're a GIRL?" The Tallest were hysterical with laughter.

"Girls can't invade!" they yelled. S resisted the temptation to smash their two sexist heads together, and instead just gritted her teeth. She then pulled out her Irkerola phone (Irkerola is the most popular Irken cell phone company. They also are the only one, but that's besides the point.) and pretended to dial her Father's number. Her Father was the most powerful Irken on Irk. He was very influential, and could have the Tallest's heads cut off at the snap of a tendril. She began to talk very loudly on the phone.

"Hello, Dad? Those meanie Tallest aren't letting me be an Invader! You say that you will have their heads?" she said into the dial tone. The Tallest started shifting back and forth, finding a new interest in the ceiling of the Invader hall they now stood in. "Okay, Daddy! I'll let you take care of them!" At this the Tallest jumped up and said that they had just changed their minds. S got a smug look on her face. _This is going to be good_, she thought.

The Tallest went over to the pile of SIRs. It was empty. Upon realizing what this meant, the Tallest's minds started feeling a mixture of fear and moisture in their lower regions. In a panic, they grabbed some leftover parts from a defective SIR they had given away earlier and stitched them together into something vaguely passable. They handed it off to an unimpressed Invader. She started shaking it, causing its eyes to light up in a strange purple color. "CIR, reporting for duty!" yelled the SIR in a distinctly female voice. "CIR?" asked S. "What's the C stand for?"

"IIIII DOOOOOOOOOOON'T KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" it yelled. It then recited the first five digits of pi and promptly fell asleep. S had to shake it some more before it would wake up and remember where it was. S gave the Tallest a strange look. "What's my mission?" asked S.

This the Tallest were not prepared for. "Uhmmm… Err… Here!" You could almost see the wheels turning in their heads as they pointed at the screen, which had a large blue and green sphere on it. "Planet… EEEEAARTUHHUUU… Is that how it's pronounced?" They then explained that they had sent an Irken to that planet, and had recently found out that he was not doing a very good job. They sent her to "Take care" of him, causing S to grin maliciously. She couldn't wait to get rid of this foolish Invader and reclaim "EEEEAARTUHHUUU" as her own. With that, she marched out of the hall, picking CIR up off the floor as she went. The Tallest stared at each other, shaking their heads. _What have we done?_ they thought.

Meanwhile, in her ship, the Plasma Lounge, she was discussing her plan with CIR. CIR was being given an automated massage, while S was drinking a milkshake. "So, CIR" she said to CIR. "We'll just get rid of this incompetent slug that calls himself an Invader and crush him! Then we'll see if girls can't invade!" She laughed diabolically, accidentally choking on a clump of milkshake and coughing. Suddenly the ship started shaking. She looked outside and saw that everything around her was becoming white-hot. Irk didn't have a very strong atmosphere, and didn't realize what this meant. There was a large "THWUMP!" and then everything went black.

A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter! Sorry it's so short, but I just wanted to set everything up. Chapters in future will be longer! 


	2. Chapter 2

Zim was relaxing at home. Well, relaxing isn't the best word for it. Maybe if you replaced "Relaxing" with "Running around trying to get GIR to put down his burger and, oh no, he just broke the TV and so on and so forth". It was a wonder that no one heard the commotion- except for one. "Jackpot." He whispered to himself.

The figure hopped down off the hill, his spiky black hair bouncing as he ran up the sidewalk, putting away his binoculars. He pulled out his new invention, an invisibility gadget, and activated it. Instantly, all that you could see of him was his outline. He climbed up the wall like a spider and cut a small hole in the roof. He looked inside. Zim was now climbing on the couch like a cat might stalk its prey, sneaking up on an unsuspecting GIR, who was eating the tasty sandwich that was rightfully Zim's. Suddenly, a small metal object fell through the hole in the roof, causing GIR to look around, see Zim, and run away, squealing like a hyperactive lost piglet. Zim walked over to the object, muttering Irken curse words under his breath. He picked up the object. It was a flash drive.

Zim crushed it in his hand, then looked up through the hole, growling. "Dib! Get out! Now!" he yelled at the frightened person holding a camera, who ran off. ZIm had come to expect these things- he could see through all of Dib's disguises, foil all his invisibility methods, and always make sure Dib never had any proof about him being an alien.

"The awful taste of failure," sighed Dib, dejectedly walking away. This was his 43rd attempt at revealing Zim (He counted) and this one had gone no better than the others. He was surprised that his interplanetary nemesis had not yet wised up to Dib's attempts, but tried to use it to his advantage. Still, he began to feel a sense of futility, like he would never succeed in his life's goal. He sighed again, then dragged himself home.

Meanwhile, in the good ship Plasma Lounge, S was unconscious. CIR sprang into action upon realizing what was happening. The ship was tumbling over and over and over, causing a few screws to be knocked out of CIR's head. However, she managed to climb over to the landing gear button. If one were watching this, they might remark about how unusual it was that CIR's "eyes" were now glowing red, instead of their usual deep purple. But, unfortunately, no one was watching, and so no one remarked about it. CIR was just about to press the button… then they smacked into the ground.

Dib trudged along, taking the long way through the park. He was planning to go home and wallow in self-pity some more, and was about to start running, when he stopped because he heard a noise. It sounded like the sound you might get if you dropped a baseball off the Empire State Building. It was a high-pitched whistling noise, and it seemed to be getting louder. No one else was in the park at the time, so no one else heard it. Dib shrugged to himself. _I must be going crazy,_ he thought. Ignoring the noise, he kept trudging home. He got three steps before a large metal object crashed into the ground, drastically altering the surface of the ground, and with it Dib's life…

Zim was very irate. He didn't quite know why. Maybe it was because GIR had just devoured both their burgers. Maybe it was because of Dib spying on him. Maybe he was just having a bad day. Whatever the case, he just had a premonition that the rest of the day was not going to be any different. He walked out of the house. It was a Saturday; he didn't have to go to that filthy containing rectangle known as a school. He thought a walk in the park would cheer him up. Throwing on his ingenious human disguise, he dragged his feet out the door. This left GIR to his own robotic inventions…

Dib nearly keeled over from shock. He stepped forward slightly, taking his steps slowly, uncertain whether to move forward or run away screaming bloody murder. Dib was never a courageous one, often unable to resist the school peer pressure, constantly getting beaten up. He always promised himself that he'd get back at them, but he never did. He made his way toward the metallic monster of jumbled machinery that presented itself before him. A tiny red banner was waving in the wind caused by the crash. The smoke caused Dib to cough and choke, half-frightened and half-fascinated by the beast. The small door on the side slid open. Dib investigated, stepping inside the small craft. The metal used to compose it was like nothing Dib had ever seen. Its steel-like carapace glittered in the sunlight, causing Dib to squint. His curiosity winning over his sense of self-preservation, he climbed in the hatch. Had this been a different situation, he would have taken the time to marvel at the spectacular amount of work that had gone into the ship. He got the sense that this was someone's Magnum Opus, while some part of him knew that this was likely a mass-produced ship that could be replaced with a better one in a proverbial heartbeat. Stepping forward, he screamed on the inside upon noticing that there were two other figures inside with him.

S woke up. Her head was dizzy, and she felt like a thousand bees were swarming inside her head, stinging all parts of her head and creating a monstrous headache. A small airbag popped out with spectacularly comedic timing. S would have laughed, but she didn't have the energy. She looked up and saw a bespectacled figure with tall black hair. He looked terrified. It took S a few seconds to remember what had happened at the invader selection night. She jumped up, grabbing the first thing she saw and throwing it at the figure. Unfortunately, this object was CIR, who went screaming through the air at breakneck speed, her head nearly unhinging as she flew. Dib ducked, sending CIR flying into the wall, only to become lodged in it headfirst. "Wh-who are you?" asked S, trying to sound assertive, but barely concealing the fear in her voice. "Are you Zim?" she said suddenly, anger now overcoming all other emotions and grabbing her blaster. Having never been held at gunpoint before, Dib wasn't quite sure how to answer. He stuck his hands in the air, while his mind ran through all possible options in this situation.

"I-I know Zim!" he said in a desperate attempt to save his skin. He was relieved as the gun was lowered from his head. S looked deep in thought.

"Hmmm…" responded S. It took Dib a bit to realize that this alien looked like Zim. Afraid that nothing good could possibly come out of this race, he edged toward the door. S took notice of this and grabbed her blaster again. "You're not going anywhere." she said calmly to Dib.

"Tell me more about this… 'Zim'" she said in a threatening tone, her finger poised over the trigger, ready to fire and end Dib's life in a single shot. "Um… he looks like you… he goes to my s-school-" he was cut off by S, who explained to him who she was and why she wanted to get rid of Zim. Dib was overjoyed on the inside, giddy about finding that he was right about Zim's unearthly heritage. They agreed to try to work together to get rid of him. Little did he know S's true intentions…

If ever there was an opportune time to say, "Idle hands are the Devil's playhouse" this would be it. The house was a mess-even more so than it was before. GIR had covered the walls, running amok in the house. Not a single place remained untouched by the hyperactive robot.. He left a wake of destruction behind him, dirtying anything that stood in his path. When Zim came home to find GIR munching a pepperoni pizza, a tube sock draped over his head, he was speechless. He fell backwards, unconscious on the floor.

The figures walked into the room, bowing their heads in shame. They were unsure as to what to tell their Master. The room was completely dark, black as pitch. All minions were required not to see the Master's face. Some said it was due to some horrible disfiguration. Some said he was really self-conscious. Some said he would die if he ever saw the light of day. Whatever the case, it made the Master untraceable. "Who is it?" His booming voice filled the room, instilling fear into the Tallest's hearts. "U-us, Master," said one, trembling. The other clarified on his twin. "The T-Tallest, Master."

"I assume you have succeeded in your… mission?" he boomed. The Tallest looked at each other, not sure who should say it. "Y-yeah, about that…" one Tallest said. "Um…One female got to Earth. 'S' she called herself-" The noise could have been heard from light years away. The Master's bellow shattered all windows nearby. "WHAT?" he exploded. "YOU INSOLENT FOOLS! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" His tone of voice lowered a bit. "Do not- repeat, do NOT- let S succeed in her mission, or I will have your heads!" The Tallest nodded their heads vigorously, then stepped out of the room in a demeanor similar to that of a slug. They were very frightened.

A/N: Phew! Hope you liked this chapter. Please Read and Review!"


End file.
